


Welcome Home

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [25]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But also, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung is a tired boi :(, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is the sweetest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Jisung is a little tired from a busy week, really needs the upcoming break and has been feeling a bit emotionally wonky all day.So who can blame him for bursting out in tears when he find his boyfriend asleep on his couch, cutely curled up and looking way too soft for his heart to handle?---Where Jisung is a squirrel in need of sleep and cries because he's just so whipped for Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 11
Kudos: 265





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't supposed to be the thing I was gonna upload today but the idea just popped up in my head and I just had to write it before I could move on, so have this shorty I threw together just now.
> 
> This is very self-indulgant but enjoy.
> 
> Also not proofread.

When Jisung unlocks his door and steps into his dorm, he feels like he can finally allow himself to accept the tiredness. It has been there for two weeks, steadily building and building and coming to a peak as soon as he had handed in his last exam.

It’s not that anything had been difficult, but it’s close to the winter break and he always has a tiny burnout around that time. He still remembers the stories of his mom and how she would pull him out of school a couple of days before the break when he was just a little Jisungie.

_’’You’d be so tired and would cry so easily, so I’d already keep you home a couple of days earlier. The director of your school knew and always turned a blind eye to it. You were one of his favourite kids in the school anyways and your grades were always the highest they could be, so those three days wouldn’t do any damage,’’_

At some point he had grown over it, soon enough for Jisung to not even remotely recall his mom doing so. However, it did explain why he always struggled a bit to get to the winter break relatively unshattered. 

Jisung lets out a shaky sigh and feels the most of the tenseness in his shoulders seep away. He’s done for this year. He can spend the next two weeks sleeping all he wants, catch up on all the fall anime he still hasn’t watched, spend a couple of days with Felix and do things they have been putting off like dye their hair again and help Felix paint the nails on his dominant hand…

And not to forget; he can finally spend time with Minho to his heart’s content. 

That seems to start right then and there because as Jisung slips out of his shoes and waddles to the tiny living room, he sees the tv still on but muted and a figure curled up on his couch. Jisung’s heart squeezes in his chest and his eyes already decide to start watering for no good reason.

It’s not weird to see the guy in his dorm – Minho knows the code to unlock his place – but somehow it hits really hard.

Jisung soldiers on and finds himself crouching down on the floor right next to Minho’s head. He looks incredibly relaxed, his expression soft and lax and lips slightly parted. His hair falls onto his face softly and the younger reaches out to push the strands away from his eyelids to prevent it from tickling.

Jisung sees his fingers tremble slightly and now his vision is really starting to blur. He has really missed Minho the last couple of days. They’d both been so busy that they’ve seen each other _once_ this passed week, for about one hour tops.

Minho shifts a little and Jisung pulls his hand back in fear of waking the older up. Minho has been just as busy as him – maybe even more – and deserves the rest.

Most of the time Jisung still can’t wrap his head around the fact that Minho is his boyfriend, that the most beautiful and kind human being he has ever known actually _loves_ him, loves him enough to want to be with him, with plain ol’ Jisung.

Time passes by as Jisung tries really hard not to start crying. He makes an attempt to distract himself by counting Minho’s lashes, but it only pulls his attention to every beautiful feature on his face. He dares to trace the slope of his nose and follow the hairs of his eyebrows.

He has just reached Minho’s jaw when the older lets out a sigh and Jisung can see his eyelids moving ever so slightly, a sign that he is about to wake up. For some dumb reason, the younger’s lip starts to wobble.

‘’Hannie?,’’ Minho whispers as his eyes slowly flutter open, voice airy and almost inaudible.

Jisung lets out a hum because he isn’t sure what sound he’ll make if he tries to speak.

The older nods tiredly and then there is a tiny smile, growing wider as he manages to open his eyes completely and spot Jisung.

‘’Welcome home,’’ the older then says fondly, reaching out and gently running his thumb over Jisung’s cheek.

For some reason, that does it and Jisung can’t stop his face from scrunching up and eyes from spilling over. 

Minho looks a little shocked and silently pulls down one of his sleeves of his purple, fluffy sweater over his hand, once again reaching out but to carefully try to wipe the tears away. Jisung thinks Minho looks way too cute and soft and he’s just so sweet.

‘’Why are you crying baby?,’’

It really doesn’t help and a loud sob escapes from the younger and another one follows shortly and then there’s no stopping.

Jisung doesn’t know why he’s fucking crying his eyes out over something as stupid as Minho wearing a fluffy purple sweater, but he just can’t help it. It’s like the floodgates have opened and even a simple thought like _’the lashes in the corner of his left eye are still a bit stuck together’_ makes his eyes overflow.

Through his blurry vision he can still see Minho shooting up in alarm, quick to pull Jisung to his feet. Jisung’s legs are shaky but Minho’s steady as he pulls him onto the couch.

‘’What’s wrong Hannie? Are you hurt?,’’ the older rasps out, his hair sticking out everywhere and lips a bit puffed up from sleep.

Jisung only cries harder and lets himself fall forward into Minho. The older is quick to wrap his arms around him and kiss his head, letting Jisung cry all he wants without trying to get him to talk or stop crying.

He doesn’t know for how long they stay like that, but at some point Jisung actually manages to calm down. His head is hurting now and he’s still sniffling and crying silently, but he feels a lot lighter. So much so that he dares to come out of hiding.

He almost cries again when Minho quickly wipes at his own eyes before smiling when Jisung looks up. The idea that Jisung being so upset had made Minho cry a little as well makes his heart swell.

Minho stops his thoughts by taking Jisung’s face in his hands and leaning forward and leaving a gentle kiss on his lips before leaning back again. His hands stay and that makes Jisung really happy.

‘’Now, what’s the problem Hannie?,’’ 

The younger wants to say its nothing and hope the ground can swallow him whole, but he is exhausted and doesn’t feel like fighting against it anymore.

‘’Tired,’’ he mutters, ‘’And your sweater is really cute. You’re cute,’’

He feels his cheeks heat up a bit and worms away from Minho’s hands, leaning forward again and trying to hide away in Minho’s chest. 

‘’You cried because of my sweater?,’’ Minho parrots, clearly surprised.

Jisung nods shyly, ‘’And you looked like a little sleeping kitty,’’

There’s a short silence but then Jisung _feels_ Minho chuckle, more than he _hears_. It doesn’t last long because Minho lays back down, on his back this time and carefully pulling Jisung down with him. The younger wiggles a little until he’s comfortably laying on top of Minho.

‘’Why are you so adorable,’’ the older mumbles, smiling fondly.

‘’No teasing please,’’ Jisung pouts, genuinely hoping Minho will just shut up now and cuddle him to death. He really isn’t in the mood for playful banter. He’ll surely end up sobbing again.

Minho seems to catch up on the vibe and smiles apologetically before pulling him closer, burying his nose in Jisung’s hair and fingers comfortably trailing over the back of the younger’s neck. Jisung can hear Minho’s steady heartbeat in his ear and it helps a great deal.

‘’How was your week?,’’ Jisung manages to get out, feeling a little bad for not asking earlier and slightly desperate to move on and forget the crying fest.

But Minho shushes him, ‘’I’ll tell you about my week later, after you take a nap okay? I know the tears are probably just because you’re really tired,’’

Normally Jisung would protest; he wants to know how the older has been doing and make sure to listen closely, but it is really fucking difficult to keep his eyes open. Plus, Minho seems to have made it his mission to put Jisung to sleep as soon as possible, his warmth hand now placed under Jisung’s hoodie and on the skin on his hip and softly humming near his ear.

So he just nods a little and buries his face into Minho’s neck, letting out a long and relieved sigh. The older twitches but doesn’t complain about Jisung’s breath tickling his skin.

‘’Thank you,’’ Jisung sleepily whispers.

He can feel Minho’s sigh through his hair.

‘’Any time Hannie. Now sleep baby. I’ll still be here when you wake up,’’

Jisung hums and finally lets sleep take over.

Minho is indeed still there when he wakes up and smothers him with kisses as soon as he notices, not stopping until Jisung is a giggling and flushed mess.

The day had started off dreadful, progressed rather horribly but ended damn near perfectly.

All thanks to Minho and his purple fluffy sweater.

Which Jisung gets to keep after Minho has shoved him in it.

_’’Okay, now I think I’m the one who’s going to be crying baby. You are so cute,’’_

_‘’Are you mocking me right now? I have you know that- hyung? Wait, you’re really crying?!,’’_

_‘’N-no,’’_

_‘’You are,’’_

_‘’S-shush! Let m-me cry in p-peace and let me c-cuddle you!,’’_

They really are a match made in heaven, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> My mom really did used to keep me home a couple of days before the winter break.
> 
> Anyways, the next one will really be the one I had planned on finishing today xD


End file.
